De rojo se pintó
by Black Amaranthine
Summary: Y lo supo, estaba atado como aquel hilo rojo del destino. Todo su futuro teñido de rojo. [Yamato Seguuji x Makoto Kurosaki]


**Prompt:** 0.17 Sangre

**Pareja/Personajes:** Kurosaki Matoko, Yamato Seguuji

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven go!

**Advertencia: PWP ****o al menos así lo veo, sólo quería tener una excusa para escribir de mi otp  
** ¡Intento de lime! O algo así… está escrito- o intenté. Que fuera un POV Yamato, pero fallo. ¡Cuidado que va sin beta! –como casi todo lo que he escrito. Quizá algo de Ooc, al haber tan poco de ellos y no entender bien el universo en el cual se maneja el galaxy. Que lo haya hecho yo cuenta como advertencia de por sí.

**Nota****:** Un pequeño drabble sobre una de mis otp's en inazuma eleven go!, amé a Makoto desde que lo vi aparecer en su mini-entrevista y el partido contra el Raimon. Además, siempre pensé que hacía una buena pareja con Yamato.

Así que esto no es más que un intento de satisfacer mis ganas de un poco más de amor para esta pareja olvidada en el fandom –llanto.

* * *

**De rojo se pintó**

**.**

—El rojo te queda bien— fue el suave murmullo que abandonó sus labios al tiempo que veía a su compañero terminar de acomodarse el nuevo uniforme.

— ¿Decías algo?— Makoto giró un poco su rostro, abandonando su posición frente al espejo del cuarto de Seguuji. Hacía tan solo un par de días que el nuevo equipo _Resistance Japan_ se había formado y esa mañana el entrenador fudou les había entregado los uniformes.

Yamato había insistido en que, y después del entrenamiento, pasaran un poco de tiempo de calidad juntos y terminaran de arreglar aquellas prendas.

Entornó los ojos y se acomodó mejor sobre su cama, sintió los pliegues de su sudadera negra pegarse un poco más contra sus músculos y los resortes del colchón crujir debajo de él.

—El rojo—comenzó a hablar, notando los sinuosos movimientos del mediocampista, y estirando un poco su brazo como invitándole a acercarse más—te queda bien, Kurosaki.

La sonrisa que le regaló fue como un pequeño detonante para emociones a las cuales apenas se estaba acostumbrando, Yamato pudo observar como Kurosaki avanzaba y se sentaba un poco alejado de él, para luego comenzar a avanzar con una de sus angelicales –_aunque quizá él no lo era tanto en esas situaciones-_ sonrisas, estirando su torso y enredando los brazos sobre su cuello.

Yamato relajó su cuerpo y se impulsó hacia atrás, los resortes de la cama volvieron a sonar suavemente acompañados de la melodiosa risa del ojirojo.

—Me gustaría ver cómo te queda el tuyo— sintió que se susurraba pegando su rostro contra su pecho, si le hubieran dicho que estaría en esta situación cuando apenas conoció-_o algo así-_al castaño se habría reído de lo extraño que sonaba.

Pero por alguna razón y después de haber perdido contra el Raimon, su relación con el capitán del Seidouzan se había vuelto más estrecha.

Recordaba haber estado sentado en la tribuna del estadio, después del partido final, con la mirada profunda y perdida en el vacío campo. Con demasiadas y ninguna idea en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

_"Impresionante avatar"_ Había sido la extraña línea que había usado Makoto para abrir una, extraña por demás, conversación con él.

También recordaba que en un inicio no había respondido, demasiado irritado consigo y con el mundo quizá sin saberlo con certeza.

Pero la constante e insistente voz de Kurosaki había terminado por imbuirle a él también en ese maltrecho intento de socializar.

_"No pongas esa cara"_ también le había dicho, dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro _"Tu fútbol es genial, espero poder ver su verdadera forma algún día"_

Y con aquello, tan inusual como había empezado, terminó.

Yamato tampoco estaba completamente seguro todavía de por qué lo había buscado la semana siguiente, quizá aún se sentía culpable por haber interrumpido el partido que sabía había sido el más emocionante y más esperado por el contrario en lo que llevaba de jugar fútbol.

O quizá solo era que quería volver a escuchar esa voz que desde aquel día no quería dejar su mente.

Pensar en Makoto era pensar en agua, podía ser tan tranquilo como el un río y de un momento a otro mostrar toda la tempestad que su personalidad guardaba. También era pensar en luz, pues con esas sonrisas y pequeños actos era capaz de convertir un día frío y lluvioso en un dulce y tranquilo medio día, pero definitivamente también era pensar en rojo, rojo como el color de sus ojos que tenían ese brillo extraño e hipnotizante, rojo como el atardecer del primer día que cruzaron palabras, rojo como la sangre o el pequeño hilo que en su subconsciente sabía que lo unía con el muchacho que ahora descansaba sobre sí.

Y por sobre todo, rojo como el uniforme que ahora le parecía un estorbo entre él y su compañero.

—Vamos, no me digas que ahora te haces el tímido—Makoto logró despertarlo de su ensoñación, le miraba con una pequeña mueca de diversión y el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Sintió como una de sus blanquecinas manos viajaba desde su mejilla y terminaba con una pequeña caricia en su cuello.

Tembló ligeramente.

—Para nada—normalmente era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, pero adoraba cuando su compañero lo hacía sin duda: Rápido y sin miramientos enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo de Makoto y atrapando sus labios con los propios iniciando un beso lento que con el pasar de los segundos se tornó en uno más hambriento y desesperado.

Su relación con Makoto era así, ninguno de los dos se había preocupado por ponerle una etiqueta aún:

Makoto sabía que estas cosas a veces son difíciles, y no tenía que presionar en algo que él ya sabía de antemano.

Y el mismo Yamato porque quizá no lo necesitaba, Kurosaki era suyo y eso era lo único que le importaba, pero quizá –y esperaba muy pronto- que el mundo pudiera saberlo también, nadie se atreviera a tan siquiera posar su mirada sobre él.

—Pareces más dispuesto que antes—Makoto hundió su rostro en el agujero entre su cabeza y cuello, Yamato aprovechó para susurrarle cerca del lóbulo de la oreja, dejando una pequeña mordida y sintiendo el menudo cuerpo de su acompañante vibrar ante sus acciones.

—Y tú más animado.

Paseó sus manos por debajo de la ajustada tela, y se deleitó con los pequeños soniditos que salían de los labios de Makoto, hasta podía imaginarlo mordiéndoselos para evitar ser más ruidoso de lo permitido para la ocasión.

Un espasmo atravesó su columna vertebral cuando los labios rosados y suaves del mediocampista dejaron un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello.

—Ahhh—y ese suspiro no era común en él, ese día estaba mucho más sensible a los estímulos que antes, y eso parecía divertir de sobremanera al más bajito pues la risa de deleite que le regaló solo la había escuchado un par de veces.

—Ser quien es capaz de causar estas reacciones en el gran Yamato Seguuchi es un honor.

El comentario salió como medio en broma, estaba seguro. Pero _joder_, Kurosaki sabía muy bien como engrandecer su ego _y algo más._ Tuvo que admitir al sentir como sus gastados vaqueros comenzaban a ser más apretados.

—Pues estás a punto de conocer qué otra clase de reacciones me causas—Sonrió de lado, presionando más su cuerpo y restregando un poco su anatomía con la de su compañero, girando sobre sí mismo para terminar con el más pequeño bajo su cuerpo, usando sus codos para balancear su peso.

Unió sus labios nuevamente y sus manos se aventuraron bajo el uniforme, delineando los algo marcados músculos de Makoto. El movimiento de las lenguas se volvió errático, sus labios fueron apresados por la blanca dentadura del mediocampista y su cuerpo dio una estocada involuntaria.

Sintió su rostro ser aún más presionado contra la demandante boca del otro, las blancas manos de Kurosaki se habían aferrado insistentemente a sus mejillas y ahora no lo dejaban ir.

Se separaron por unos segundos, tratando de regularizar el ritmo de sus respiraciones y volviendo a acomodarse sentados sobre las mantas. Yamato logró deshacerse de la molesta camiseta, los largos mechones de kurosaki cayeron sobre sus hombros y el olor característico del mediocampista invadió sus sentidos con más fuerza.

—Créeme que estoy ansioso por eso— fue la frase final de Makoto, asaltando los labios de un por demás complacido Yamato.

Con sus dedos entrelazados al nivel de su nuca.

Y lo sabía, estaba atado, irremediablemente.

Como dirían, atado por ese invisible hilo rojo e invisible, todo su futuro teñido de rojo.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué-es-esto?

No lo sé, lo siento. En realidad salió rápido –porque toda la semana me la he pasado en cama enferma, y necesitaba escribir algo para quitarme la sensación de muerto de encima- Lo siento –se mata-

Also, próximamente: "Kantoku Complex" O, de cuando los entrenadores parecen mujeres chismosas. Ok, no. Pero Kis, dame Tobisawa/Izumi


End file.
